Un léger Imprévu
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Un petit dîner en famille, gâché par un léger imprévu... C'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais en réalité cela va lui ouvrir les yeux... Et pas seulement que pour elle, mais pour lui aussi.
1. Un léger Imprévu

**Titre: Un léger Imprévu**

**Les personnages, la série, et tous ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement...), et je n'écris absolument pas pour de l'argent.**

**Sachez seulement que c'est la première fois que je poste sur , et que cela m'angoisse légèrement.. Même s'il m'est déjà arrivée de poster sur un autre site, j'ai toujours une crainte que ce que j'ai écris soit complètement nulle (u_u)**

**Alors j'espère que vous allez me dire sincèrement ce que vous en pensez. J'ai écris cette petite histoire il y a déjà un moment avant de la reprendre pour, j'espère, en avoir fait quelque chose de convenable ;)**

**Enfin, voila, je vous laisser aimer et ou détester. Bonne lecture, ou bon courage pour lire :p **

**1.**

Jennifer Jareau : « Tout imprévu est avènement de vérité inédite. »

Claire de Lamirande.

Quelques rayons de soleil passèrent au travers des fenêtres, venant éclairer la table de travail où elle s'était installée. Les coudes appuyés sur le bois massif, elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, le dos voûté, penché sur un livre de cuisine de très gros volume.

Son expression concentré et perplexe montrait que le contenu qu'elle lisait la plonger dans un total état d'incompréhension. Elle eut un soupir las, et dit tout haut :

- Allez ma vieille ! On y va maintenant !

Elle se redressa et s'étira longuement. Puis elle se dirigea vers ses étagères pour sortir plusieurs saladiers avant de se tourner vers son frigidaire, de l'ouvrir et d'en prendre tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

Ce soir, la jeune femme avait prévue d'inviter tous ses collègues chez elle, pour un petit dîner entre « famille ». Mais aussi pour le voir lui. Et pour cela, elle avait décidé de mettre en avant ses talents de cuisinière, du moins si elle y parvenait.

Une heure s'écroula sans qu'Emily ne sans rende-compte. Son plat mijotait doucement sur la cuisinière électrique lorsque la sonnerie de son appartement l'interrompit alors qu'elle préparait un assaisonnement. Surprise, elle délaissa son ouvrage pour aller ouvrir, et tomba nez à nez avec sa voisine de palier. C'était une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année, petite et mince, connu dans l'immeuble pour sa grande serviabilité.

Elle tenait une petite fille ayant à peine quelques mois, pleurant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Emily… La salua sa voisine avec un sourire extrêmement gênée. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin de vous demander un service.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Anne ? Demanda Emily gentiment.

- Eh bien voila. Mon fils est passé tout à l'heure pour me laisser ma petite fille Maryne à la maison. Je devais la garder mais j'ai oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous très important chez mon Docteur. Et ensuite je devais passer voir une amie à l'hôpital plus tard dans la soirée. Je lui avais promis. Est-ce que… Je… Est-ce que cela vous dérangerez de garder Maryne pour moi ? Cela ne serait question que de quelques heures ?

- C'est que… Commença Emily mal à l'aise. Je dois recevoir des amis ce soir… Le moment est un peu mal choisi mais…

- Oh, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû vous demander, répliqua immédiatement Anne embarrassée. Ce n'est pas grave, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et s'apprêta à repartir. Mais Emily perçut l'ennui qu'avait causé son refus. Elle tenta de se reprendre et dit avec maladresse :

- Non Anne… Je vais essayer de… Enfin je vais m'en occuper. Ne vous en faite pas.

« Ne vous en faite pas ». Avait-elle osé dire cela ?

Cela allait faire maintenant plus d'une heure déjà qu'Emily se trouvait en tête avec la petite âgée de seulement cinq mois. La profileuse avait l'impression que sa tête bourdonnait. Son sang tapait douloureusement contre ses tempes. Le bébé avait passé plus d'une heure à pleurer, sans jamais s'arrêter. Emily ne savait plus quoi faire devant la tête rouge et effrayante du bambin et ses petites joues trempées de larme.

- Allez Maryne ! Tenta de la calmer la jeune femme. S'il te plait… Tu ne veux vraiment pas dormir !

La petite redoubla ses pleurs, accélérant les maux de tête d'Emily. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé pour l'apaiser : Elle lui avait donné le biberon, agité de petits jouets devant ses yeux pour la divertir, allumer la veilleuse à côté d'elle qui jouait une petite musique douce et tranquille mais que ces vagissements n'avaient cessé de recouvrir, ne la laissant nullement l'entendre. Rien n'y faisait, rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer.

Elle reprit alors la petite dans ses bras, la berçant à nouveau, lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Coinçant le bébé avec son bras gauche, elle put saisir de sa main droite son téléphone, et composa un numéro. Elle savait que ce serait une bonne idée, qui l'ôterait certainement d'un très grand poids.

* * *

- Salut Emily… Mais ? Qu'est ce que j'entends ? S'exclama brusquement son amie sur le perron de la porte.

- S'il te plait JJ, ne dis rien, la supplia la brunette en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Aide-moi seulement à calmer ce bébé.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu m'avais plutôt fait venir pour t'aider pour le repas de ce soir. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un bébé, la taquina JJ en se penchant sur la petite fille qui s'arrêta un moment de pleurer pour contempler ce nouveau visage. Tu m'explique ?

En quelques mots, Emily mit au courant sa collègue. Cette dernière, tout en l'écoutant, prit le bébé dans ses bras, et commença à la bercer maternellement, ce qui calma une bonne fois ses pleurs. Le silence était retombé dans l'appartement et Emily s'affala, soulagée, dans son canapé, savourant ce moment de paix.

- On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, fit remarquer Emily avec une petite moue. Elle doit me détester… C'est sûrement ça…

- Emily ! Comment un bébé pourrait détester quelqu'un ? Protesta vigoureusement JJ en riant. Tu as besoin de temps pour l'apprivoiser, c'est tout. Tu verras, tu craqueras. Toutes les femmes craquent devant un bébé.

- Mais toi tu es arrivée à la calmer en même pas cinq minutes ! Et crois-moi avec la vie qu'on a, je ne suis pas prête d'en avoir !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, souffla JJ avec un sourire malicieux. Et puis tu sais que moi ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Mais je n'ai pas oublié toutes ces longues nuits passés à calmer Henry sans y parvenir…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, et releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Emily… Je … Tu ne trouve pas que ça sent le brûler ?

- Mince ! Mon plat ! S'écria son amie alarmée

* * *

Emily avait reprit place sur le canapé, la mine déconfite, tenant à bout de bras la petite fille. Celle-ci s'était tranquillisée, et gargouillait joyeusement.

- Tu vois qu'elle t'aime bien, remarqua JJ amusée en sirotant la boisson que son amie lui avait offerte.

- Je crois que ça reste provisoire… Regarde, elle commence déjà à froncer les sourcils… Et dire qu'à cause de toi j'ai raté mon plat ! Et les autres qui vont arrivés… Je n'ai plus qu'à appeler le livreur de pizza.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je suis sûre que ça leur ira. Tiens on sonne, ce doit être eux. Je vais ouvrir, lança Jennifer.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce tandis qu'Emily reposait le bébé dans son couffin. La fillette, surprise de quitter les bras de celle qui la tenait, émit un gazouillis mécontent et regarda autour d'elle. Ses petits yeux couleur azur, à peine éveillé, se fixèrent sur la figure de la profileuse. Un sourire s'afficha sur son minuscule visage boudiné. Emily sentit son cœur fondre devant sa petite bouille plus qu'attendrissante. Elle se mit à sourire à son tour tendrement, et posa une main sur sa joue rondouillette pour la caresser doucement.

La petite fille agita sa main et parvint avec difficulté à saisir un des doigts fin de la jeune femme : La profileuse sut à cet instant qu'elle était parvenu à gagner son cœur. Absorbé par ce sourire resplendissant que lui offrait le bébé, elle n'entendit pas les voix dans le hall, n'y la personne qui la rejoignit dans le salon. Cette dernière contempla la scène surpris. Un bruit plus grand se fit entendre et détourna un instant l'attention de Maryne et d'Emily. La profileuse virevolta sur elle-même et aperçut Hotch la scrutant.

- Ahem… Salut Hotch ! Bredouilla soudainement Prentiss.

Aaron Hotchner, bien que toujours abasourdit, lui adressa un mince sourire. Emily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et se racla la gorge légèrement.

- _Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi, songea t-elle intérieurement. Je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper d'un bébé… JJ a dû leur dire…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que déjà ses autres collègues entraient accompagnés de JJ. Ils étaient tous présents : Reid, Garcia, Rossi, et Morgan. Ils saluèrent tous chaleureusement Emily. Mais leur attention fut très vite détournée par les gargouillis de Maryne.

- Emily Prentiss ! Tu as un bébé chez toi et je ne suis pas au courant ! S'exclama Garcia. Qui est le père ?

- C'est la petite fille de ma voisine, expliqua Emily en décochant un regard noir à son amie. Elle m'a demandé de la garder pour la soirée, suite à un imprévu.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec un bébé, taquina Rossi.

- Elle parait vraiment très mignonne, commenta Reid en se penchant pour faire face à la petite fille qui le fixa avec curiosité.

- Laisse-moi deviné, continua Morgan avec un sourire narquois. Si JJ est la, c'est que tu as eu besoin d'aide pour t'en occuper ?

Les joues d'Emily prirent une teinte cramoisie. Elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de Hotch, de peur de se trahir sur son incapacité. Mais heureusement JJ prit aussitôt la défense de son amie :

- Non pas du tout, je suis arrivé à l'avance parce que je suis partie acheter un cadeau pour Henry dans la boutique juste à côté. Tu sais Garcia, celle où tu es allée la dernière fois. J'avais un peu d'avance, j'ai donc proposé à Emily de monter pour l'aider avec…

- Avec le repas, termina la brunette. Que d'ailleurs je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire, suite à l'arrivé de Maryne. Je suis désolée mais il va falloir se contenter de la pizza ce soir.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu nous ferais la recette que je t'ai appris l'autre jour, railla Rossi avec un grand sourire.

- Moi ça me va, répliqua Morgan entre deux mimiques vers le bébé qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

Emily sentit les battements de son cœur s'apaisait peu à peu. Elle jeta un regard reconnaissant à JJ avant de retourner dans le hall pour saisir son téléphone et commander les pizzas. La discussion continuait dans le salon, se tournant particulièrement vers l'invité surprise du jour. Lorsqu'elle les rejoint, Garcia lui demanda :

- Je peux la prendre dans mes bras ?

- Oui bien sur. Mais méfie-toi, elle est très capricieuse.

La technicienne se pencha alors qu'Emily et JJ échangeaient un regard complice, avant de la prendre.

- Viens voir Tata Garcia !

L'expression d'étonnement du bébé devant cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, provoqua l'hilarité chez tous.

- Je crois que tu lui fais peur, baby Girl, commenta Morgan en s'esclaffant.

Emily se mit à sourire. Elle les regarda toutes les deux avec amusement sans même percevoir le regard d'Hotch, assit sur le canapé d'en face. Il la scrutait avec tendresse, sous l'œil attentif de JJ qui se pencha ensuite vers Emily pour lui chuchoter :

- Tu verras, tu changeras d'avis… J'en suis persuadée…

- Changer d'avis sur quoi ? S'étonna tous bas Prentiss en la regardant.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un petit sourire de la part de son amie, et un regard qu'elle lança à l'opposé de la pièce. Mais avant d'avoir eut le temps de comprendre, Maryne se remit à pleurer et à s'agiter. Prentiss sentit une petit angoisse la reprendre : Et si elle n'arrivait pas à la calmer maintenant, quelle soirée allaient-ils passer ?

- Tiens je te la rends ! Déclara Garcia affolée. Je crois que je n'ai pas encore assez d'expérience !

Emily s'approcha d'elle et reprit délicatement Maryne en lui maintenant prudemment la tête qui dodelinait dangereusement. Le bébé continua de pleurer pendant que la brunette s'asseyait sur le canapé, au coté d'Hotch. Elle se mit à la bercer doucement, et la petite s'arrêta de pleurer, fixant de nouveau ce visage plus familier. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Maryne, ce qui eut le don d'adoucir Emily.

- _JJ a raison, pensa t-elle. Je suis en train de craquer pour elle. _

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le don pour calmer les enfants, remarqua Reid.

- Tu es fait pour être mère, renchérit Garcia émerveillé par ce qu'elle voyait.

Prentiss émit un sourire discret. S'ils savaient. Bien sur qu'elle voulait être mère, mais elle attendait toujours la bonne personne. Elle pensait l'avoir trouvé, mais le premier pas était toujours plus dur. Elle regarda Maryne, perdu dans ses pensées, sans remarquer que la personne à côté d'elle l'observait, attendrit, sans savoir que cette personne pensait effectivement qu'elle ferait une merveilleuse mère. Et qu'il avait hâte de lui dire un jour.

Emily Prentiss : « Les enfants sont des énigmes lumineuses. »

Daniel Pennac


	2. Message de l'Auteur

**Bonsoir,**

**Voila, suite à certains messages de lecteurs, j'ai compris que certains auraient souhaités une suite à cette histoire. **

**Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire mais avec ces messages, je me sens prête à continuer cette petite fiction ;)**

**Cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite, il me faudra un peu de temps pour la faire, mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder (Enfin j'espère que l'inspiration me viendra. J'ai déjà quelques idées). En espérant que la suite vous plaira ou du moins que l'idée de le faire vous comblera ! :p**

**Bonne Soirée à vous !**


	3. Un léger Espoir

**Bonsoir, **

**Comme je vous l'avais écris, voici une petite suite. Mais dois vous dire que ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce que je prépare. **

**En réalité j'étais bien partie pour continuer puis j'ai été en manque d'inspiration soudainement. Du coup je n'ai écris que ce court passage que je vous poste bien que je ne le trouve malheureusement pas merveilleux.**

**Disons que j'espère (Peut être ?) Vous faire patientez avec cette mini-suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture tout de même et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ;)**

2.

Aaron Hotchner : « Une maison sans enfant est une tombe »  
Proverbe Sanskrit

Hotch saisit la vaisselle sur l'égouttoir et entreprit de l'essuyer avec un torchon que lui avait tendu JJ. Il lui adressa un sourire complice, en songeant à la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Emily les rejoint dans la cuisine et les gronda gentiment :  
- Je vous avais dis qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire la vaisselle. J'aurais pu la faire plus tard.  
- Détends-toi Emily. C'est une merveilleuse soirée que tu nous as offerte, déclara JJ en rangeant les assiettes à leur place. On pouvait au moins t'enlever cette corvée.  
Emily eut un mince sourire et cala une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, attirant immédiatement le regard de l'un d'entre eux, sans qu'elle ne le remarque.  
- Garcia était épuisée. Elle est rentrée chez elle. Morgan l'a raccompagnée. Il ne reste plus que vous deux, continua Prentiss d'une voix douce.  
- Tu oublies Maryne, répliqua JJ d'un ton amusée.  
- C'est vrai, répondit la jeune profileuse. Elle est tellement sage quand elle dort que je l'avais presque négligée.  
- Quand est-ce que sa grand-mère doit venir la chercher ? Demanda Hotch en terminant de laver les assiettes.  
- Elle m'a laissé un message tout à l'heure. Elle a eu un peu de retard, mais je lui ai assuré que cela ne me dérangeait pas de la garder plus longtemps. Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.  
- Bien, je crois que je vais y aller. Will doit m'attendre à la maison, annonça JJ.  
Elle revint au petit salon et prit son sac sur le canapé. Au passage, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le petit berceau dans lequel reposait Maryne. Elle eut un tendre sourire.  
- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester davantage ? Demanda Emily avec une précipitation soudaine.  
- J'aurais volontiers accepté. Mais en plus d'un mari, j'ai aussi un petit garçon qui ne tardera pas à réclamer sa maman si elle ne vient pas l'embrasser avant qu'il ne s'endorme.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te laisser partir, soupira la brunette avec une petite moue boudeuse.  
JJ émit un petit rire et vint l'embrasser sur la joue. Emily la serra dans ses bras et glissa quelques mots de remerciement à son oreille pour le soutien qu'elle lui avait apporté ce soir. Puis, la jolie blonde salua chaleureusement Hotch et partit en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.  
Ce fut lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, qu'Emily réalisa dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Elle virevolta sur elle-même et découvrit Hotch qui l'observait discrètement. Elle tenta de calmer le trouble qui la saisit et se racla la gorge avant de dire timidement :  
- Et bien il ne reste plus que nous…  
- Nous avions fini de ranger avec JJ, dit Hotch aussitôt. Alors si tu préfères que je m'en aille. Comme il se fait tard…  
- Non ! Enfin… Je…  
Emily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle eut un sourire crispé, inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de lâcher plus calmement :  
- Cela me ferait plaisir que tu restes. Du moins si tu le veux. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de prévu à part d'attendre qu'Anne vienne chercher Maryne.  
- Alors je resterais avec plaisir, dit doucement Hotch un espoir grandissant au fond de lui.  
Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune profileuse. Elle dissimula un soupir de soulagement. Savoir qu'il restait avec elle encore un peu, l'apaisait grandement.  
Elle s'apprêta à l'inviter à s'assoir sur le canapé lorsqu'un petit gazouillement s'éleva dans la pièce. Hotch aperçut Emily poser immédiatement ses yeux sur le bébé et dans un instinct maternel se précipiter près du berceau pour prendre Maryne dans ses bras.  
- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite puce ? Aurais-tu déjà faim ? Seigneur, tu as un appétit d'ogre ma grande !  
Hotch sentit une infinie tendresse le submerger en contemplant la jeune femme bercer le bébé dans ses bras. Il entendit sa voix s'élever mélodieusement dans les airs ce qui eut pour effet de calmer l'enfant immédiatement.  
Il s'apprêta à lui proposer de préparer le biberon pour elle mais se retint ensuite, de peur de briser ce moment si tendre. Il s'assit lentement dans le canapé, sans les quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Emily aille dans la cuisine pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, portant de quoi manger ainsi qu'un bavoir.  
- Si j'avais su qu'une aussi petite chose pouvait manger autant, déclara Emily d'un ton enjoué.  
- Il est vrai que les enfants peuvent être surprenants, répondit doucement Hotch. Mais il n'y a pas seulement qu'eux…  
Emily ne releva pas sa dernière remarque, trop occupée à donner le biberon à Maryne, ses yeux débordant d'affection posés sur elle. De sa main droite, elle pencha le petit récipient pour la faire boire, et de l'autre, caressa doucement la peau douce de la joue du bébé.  
Rien ne vint perturber ce tendre moment durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que survienne la sonnerie de la porte.  
- Cela doit être Anne. Est-ce que cela te dérangerais d'aller ouvrir pendant que je finis de la faire manger ?  
- Bien sûr.  
Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Une femme au visage serviable se tenait devant lui. Une lueur curieuse brilla dans ses prunelles grises lorsqu'elle aperçut que ce n'était pas Emily qui était là pour l'accueillir.  
- Bonjour. Emily est dans le salon, lui dit Hotch. Elle s'occupe de votre petite fille. Entrez, je vous en prie, finit-il par dire en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.  
- Merci, répondit Anne d'un sourire. Vous êtes l'un des amis qu'elle devait voir ce soir n'est-ce pas ? Emily me parle beaucoup de vous. J'espère que le fait que Maryne soit resté n'a pas dérangé votre soirée au moins ?  
- Non, bien au contraire, déclara doucement Hotch amusé.  
Anne ne comprit pas ce qu'il sous-entendait par là mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre le salon pour découvrir Emily tenant la petite contre son épaule.  
- Eh bien je vois que je ne lui ai pas manqué tant que ça, commenta Anne ravie.  
- Bonsoir Anne, dit Emily avec un grand sourire.  
La voisine s'approcha de la jeune profileuse qui lui tendit immédiatement le bébé. Cette dernière gazouilla joyeusement en reconnaissant sa grand-mère.  
- Merci infiniment d'avoir accepté de la garder ce soir, dit Anne en récupérant les affaires de sa petite fille.  
- Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien, répondit Emily. D'ailleurs, si vous avez de nouveau besoin de mon aide pour s'occuper de Maryne, je serais là.  
- Merci ma chère amie.  
Emily la raccompagna à la porte et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de refermer.  
Un silence s'était soudainement installé dans l'appartement. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle retourna d'un pas lent dans le salon et y découvrit Hotch assit sur le canapé qui l'attendait, un jouet de Maryne dans les mains.  
- Tu as oublié de lui rendre son hochet, dit Hotch en lui tendant.  
Emily le prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir, une vague de tristesse la saisissant.  
- Je lui rendrais demain. Je pense qu'Anne ne voudrait pas être dérangée maintenant qu'elle est rentrée chez elle.  
- Tu sembles soudainement nostalgique, murmura Hotch doucement. Est-ce que Maryne te manquerait déjà ?  
La jeune femme eut un sourire crispé et ses doigts se serrèrent involontairement contre le jouet avant de le poser sur la petite table de verre. Puis elle vint s'assoir près de lui.  
- C'était une merveilleuse soirée, Emily, commenta Hotch délicatement. Je crois qu'il faudrait nous réunir plus souvent ainsi. Cela fait du bien à l'équipe.  
- Oui tu as sans doute raison, répondit Prentiss avec un sourire. Mais j'éviterais de préparer un repas la prochaine fois et je commanderais directement les pizzas.  
- On demandera à Rossi de nous donner un nouveau cours de cuisine, répondit en Hotch en émettant un petit rire. Peut être arrivera t-il à me faire préparer des pâtes de façon acceptable.  
Emily rit à son tour, amusée mais à la fois surprise de voir Hotch si détendu ce soir. Elle lui jeta un vague coup d'œil à la dérobé, observant avec attention son visage. Ce dernier le perçut et s'immobilisa soudainement.  
- Bien, je crois que je devrais y aller. Jack sera peut être encore éveillé quand je rentrerais.  
- Ton amie le garde je suppose ? Demanda Emily emplit dune soudaine jalousie en songeant à Beth.  
- Non. Nous ne sommes plus en contact Beth et moi, annonça Hotch en se levant. Jessica m'a proposé de le garder ce soir.  
A cette nouvelle, le cœur de Prentiss se serra dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit brusquement. Elle tenta de dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait mais sans vraiment y parvenir.  
Hotch eut un sourire amusé et discret lorsqu'il lut une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Il songea à cet instant qu'il espérait fortement depuis sa séparation avec Beth. Et aujourd'hui cet espoir avait grandement augmenté.  
- Et bien… A demain Emily.  
- Oui, oui… A demain Hotch, répondit timidement Emily.  
Le rouge lui monta aux joues et augmenta davantage lorsqu'Hotch se pencha sur elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de partir rapidement.

Emily Prentiss : « Vivre sans espoir, c'est cesser de vivre. »  
Fiodor Dostoïevski


End file.
